


Under Goddess Elsa

by elsaMirha



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Elsa (Disney), Elsanna - Freeform, Eproctophilia, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, Incest, Sibling Incest, Toilet slavery, facesitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaMirha/pseuds/elsaMirha
Summary: Anna implored Elsa to download a new dating app, and the blonde accidentally discovered something rather surprising.Her sister Anna is into fart fetish, seeking someone to satisfy her perverse and depraved kink.Elsa would have never guessed she would end the day with her sister's nose pressed against her sphincter, gaining a very obedient and eager toilet slave.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Under Goddess Elsa

Elsa had never been a dating app girl. She was never really comfortable with online texting, and the idea of flirting with someone she didn't know was weird. It felt awkward, detached, impersonal. Her sister Anna, however, loved those things. She spent hours and hours in all kinds of dating apps, but she never seemed to find a perfect pair. Elsa thought her sister's clumsy, energetic persona was always the thing to blame for her failed dates.

"You should really try Tinder, Sis! You won't regret it!" Anna said for the thousandth time.

"If Tinder worked, you would've been engaged already." Elsa mocked. 

"Just try it once! You don't have to chat with anybody. I'm sure tons will be interested in you."

In honesty, Elsa knew her looks were above average. Her body was in perfect shape, with ample hips and thighs that would put professional models to shame. Not to mention her platinum blonde hair and perfect porcelain face.

She decided to download Tinder one night.

The account was hastily put together, not even having a profile photo. Elsa had no intentions of really chatting with anyone, so why expose her face? She named her user ' _E_ ' just for safety. After a considerable time, she started swiping left and right.

"Nope." Elsa frowned.

"Uhm, pretty" She swiped right.

It was more entertaining than she thought. Some girls were remarkably attractive, while others looked like creeps. In the few minutes she was using the app, she didn't get any matches due to the lack of photos. Disappointing, but to be expected. Part of her considered putting a real picture of her in a bikini, just to see how many matches she would get.

She was about to call it a day when a profile caught her interest.

_Name: A_

_Age: 18_

_Description: Looking for girls to sit on my face and fart! Paying real money for this! If you're a blondie, you get extra!_

Elsa almost burst out laughing. A girl paying others to sit on her face and fart? How pathetic. The user had no profile picture, just like hers, and that sparked her curiosity. The app even stated the girl was extremely close in proximity to her. Who could it be?

Elsa swiped right.

It was a match.

_A: Heey! What's up!_

_E: What kind of profile is that? lmao_

_A: It's my fetish, ok? It's not a joke._

_E: Rly? And you're paying people for that?_

_A: It's pretty rare to find someone into this._

_E: How much would you pay? I'm blond_

_A: 300$_

Elsa gasped in surprise. A girl was willingly paying three hundred dollars for this!

If there was a perfect person for the job, it would be Elsa. Ever since childhood, she had various food intolerances that induced her to be very gassy. She was mocked for years because of several accidental farts during high school, so to find someone that would get horny by her condition was very surprising.

_E: So I just have to sit on your face and fart?_

_A: yeah..._

_E: How can I know you will pay me? And how can I know you're not some disgusting fat dude?_

_A: We can meet at a public place_

_E: Oakens bar?_

_A: that works_

_E: ok, deal_

_A: what? Omg you really doing it?_

_E: Yeah, but I need to see your face first_

_A: When we meet?_

_E: yep, and I'm not doing anything more than that. no sex_

_A: ok!_

Elsa was even surprised with herself for agreeing with this. Both girls decided to meet at Oaken's, so the blonde could see the face she was about to sit on top of. Every single time Elsa imagined it, she nearly broke into laughter. If the girl looked disgusting, she would bail. Otherwise, she would collect some real money. There was no sex involved, so no need for her to get naked or to expose herself. She merely had to eat some of those foods before going.

* * *

Surprisingly, Anna also had a mysterious date that night. The redhead was notably excited, and Elsa hoped everything would go as planned. Her parents didn't notice her eating brie cheese, so that was also a plus. She decided to go with dark blue leggings, and she could already feel her stomach rumbling with abundant gas.

At last, she arrived at Oaken's by cab, and her phone blipped.

_A: I'm sitting at a table next to the toilet_

_E: K I'm coming_

Elsa felt nervous in those last few seconds. How degenerate one must be to enjoy farts? She couldn't fathom how someone would get turned on by that. Either way, she was about to find out if she was going to get paid or not.

When Elsa neared the last table of the restaurant, next to the toilet...

She found her sister.

"What?" Elsa frowned, whirling around to see if there weren't other tables nearby.

Simultaneously, Anna paled and stiffened in place.

"E-Elsa?" The redhead stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me... you're the girl from the app?" Elsa gaped, eyes wide with shock.

Anna didn't answer, but her silence was the response Elsa needed. The redhead just buried her face in her hands, slowly shaking her head. "Oh my god, this is not happening!"

"You... you have a fart fetish?" Elsa said, stifling a laugh. "Of all the possible things, you like—"

"Ssh! Shut up!" Anna hissed. "Don't say that out loud!"

Elsa joined her sister at the table. "So... it's really you?"

"It's me," Anna whispered, pouting. "And what about you? You agreed with this, does this mean you also—"

"No! I did it for the money!" Elsa interrupted, raising her hand in objection. "Anna, you are paying three hundred dollars for this!"

Anna sighed mournfully. "I thought I'd really found someone. How naive."

Elsa was stunned by how unhappy her sister looked. She remembered how hopeful she was before going out this night.

"Anna, you're really into this? Isn't it... disgusting?" 

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No! I mean, everybody has their kinks... you know I'm into some stuff as well."

Elsa would never admit to Anna she was into domination. 

"You've no idea how rare it is to find someone that likes that! And you know what? It's all your fault!" Anna complained.

"What?" Elsa scowled.

"Nothing," Anna said, standing up from her seat. "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Elsa grabbed her wrist before she could move. "Why is it my fault?"

"Try spending an entire childhood watching your sister have stomach problems and see if that doesn't affect you!"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Only now she realized the reason for Anna's arousal for flatulence could be because of her.

"It was... because of me? Because of my farts?" Elsa questioned, still skeptical. 

"N-No!" Anna said, getting flustered. "I never meant to say—"

"Anna, we are sisters..."

"I never said I got turned on by you! O-Or by your farts! I'm..." But the redhead couldn't elaborate anymore. Her mind had shut down.

"Would you... would you like me to still do it?"

Anna clamped her mouth shut. At the start, she didn't believe what she had heard. Ever since she noticed her fetish for farts, she couldn't help but find her sister strangely attractive. How could a person so good-looking, so perfect in every possible way, have such a bad stomach problem? With such disgusting farts?

"Yes." She whispered, without a second thought.

* * *

The ride to the motel was torture for Anna, as her sister's abdomen kept growling constantly. The blonde had ingested food especially for this occasion, and Anna was getting anxious by the second. Elsa had no doubts now that her sister was attracted to her, or at least to her farts. Each time her stomach grumbled, she saw how her sister's breath quickened, fidgetting uncomfortably in the passenger's seat. Ultimately, they arrived at a cheap motel, getting one of the standard rooms. Elsa had no idea why she was doing this, but she somehow felt responsible about the whole situation.

Both girls stood in the center of the suite, staring at each other in expectation. Anna was visibly nervous, and Elsa was clearly uncomfortable.

"So... what I'm supposed to do? Where do we... ugh..." Elsa tried to ease the tension but failed.

She had heard about facesitting. But she never imagined doing it with her sister.

"I'm gonna lay here, and you just go ahead and... do it." Anna flopped down in the circular bed, laying on her back so she was facing the ceiling. "Sit on my face and... you know."

"I'm gonna watch something on the TV." Elsa grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "So I don't think too much while we do this."

Elsa knew deep down she was curious about facesitting. Part of her wanted to see how flustered and horny her sister got with her farts. She would give her hell, that was certain.

Anna moistened her lips while she observed Elsa take her shoes off. The gorgeous blonde was wearing dark blue leggings that clung tightly to her curves, accentuating her phenomenal butt and shapely thighs.

"Are you really sure about this?" Elsa said. "Last chance to give up."

"I could say the same," Anna replied, blushing. "I... I want this."

Elsa slowly walked towards the bed, kneeling on the mattress and taking a last glance at her sister. The girl was immobile as a statue, eyes glued to the roof. Anna wished the blonde had taken her leggings off, but she would be happy with anything. When Elsa's stomach rumbled once again, it was the cue for her to turn around, swinging one of her knees over Anna's prone form, so she straddled her middle.

Anna took a deep breath.

Elsa's bottom slowly descended to her face, the leggings fabric gradually engulfing her features, nose first, then her cheeks, until everything was immersed under her sister. Anna moaned as she felt her nostrils dug deep into the blonde's ass, the distinct scent taking over her senses.

Elsa didn't expect to like this, but somehow, she was slowly understanding the appeal. She bit her lip when Anna sniffed her rump, which such vigor that she could feel the suction of her inhale, and her tiny moans were music to her ears. It was surprisingly exciting to have her sister's face between her ass cheeks, and she slowly began to let her weight loose, adding more pressure to Anna's head while simultaneously burying it deeper inside her leggings.

Elsa's bowels were bloated with gas, so it was about time to let some loose.

"You asked for it..."

The blonde let out a high-pitched fart that passed through the pants cloth until it reached Anna's nose.

"Hmpf!" Anna groaned.

Elsa giggled, glancing back to check if her sister was still alive. She could merely see some strands of red hair, for her ass covered the entirety of Anna's face.

She farted once again, high pitched, jetting smelly air into her sisters' nostrils.

"Ugh!" Anna moaned, snuggling her face in Elsa's butt and taking a deep sniff. 

Only then, Elsa realized she was sitting full weight on top of Anna's face, sensing the girl's struggle for air. The redhead's nose was slowly getting crushed by her rump, and her head squirmed to escape. 

_Am I getting turned on by this?_

Indeed, she was. The notion that Anna was at her mercy, totally under her control, excited her. How pathetic was her sister to enjoy such humiliation, to be reduced to a fart sniffing slave. Suddenly, a wicked idea crossed the blonde's mind, as her dominant instincts started to take over. If her sister needed to breathe, she should breathe her gas. After all, that's why they were there.

Elsa bent her back slightly, only enough to relieve a bit of the pressure from her sister's nose, and ripped a monstrous fart.

A gush of putrid air assaulted Anna's face, causing her to jerk back slightly, but to no avail, as the proximity didn't allow her to move. Elsa felt the warmness of the air disseminate around her leggings, ravaging the redhead's face with the stench of fart.

"Sniff!" Elsa requested.

"Mpf! Elsa!" She heard the muffled voice of her sister buzzing in her butt.

"Sniff! You like it, don't you?" Elsa bit her lip. "Smell it."

The blonde spread her buttocks, nails digging in the pants fabric, letting out another enormous fart.

"Arrghhh!" Anna whined.

"I thought you liked this!" Elsa said, sitting back with full height.

"Elsa! I can't breathe..." Her voice came out muffled and pitiful.

"I don't care. I'm enjoying this, actually." Elsa chuckled.

The blonde swayed her hips with both hands, nestling her sister's face to fit perfectly under her ass. The slow movement was pleasant, for she could feel Anna's nose rubbing against her butthole with each swing. Soon enough, the redhead's legs started to kick frantically, fighting desperately for air. Elsa knew better to save a fart for the proper moment, the precise instant that she would gasp for air.

As expected, Anna quickly placed both hands on Elsa's buttocks and weakly thrust her upwards, gasping aloud for breath. Her face was reddened with nostrils flaring and mouth wide open. "Elsa!"

"Don't touch me!" Elsa struck Anna's belly. "I dictate when you can have air."

Anna couldn't suppress her excitement, as it looked like her sister was enjoying this as well, with a tint of wickedness even. Nevertheless, Elsa's butt was so big she couldn't obtain any source of air except for farts, prompting her to faint at some point.

Fortunately, her cruel mistress arched her back, freeing up some breathing space. 

Anna prepared the biggest inhale she could. Only God knew when Elsa would allow her to breathe again, so she pulled the air with her mouth and nose.

Seizing the moment with a mischievous grin, the blonde tore a gigantic fart, so powerful the gush of rotten air heated Anna's face.

"Gaarghhh!" Anna groaned. The spurt of gas puffed her cheeks, causing a tiny echo. 

Elsa chuckled and roughly pressed her butt against her sister's face, once again. "Gods, your such a pig Anna."

"Mmmpfff! Hmppf! Elsa!" Anna moaned, now sounding more desperate, only fueling her sister's evil intentions.

"You stopped sniffing! Sniff!" Elsa ordered, slapping Anna's belly.

The redhead naturally obliged, taking deep breaths with her nose, which now basically plugged Elsa's asshole if not for the panties and leggings.

After a while, the blonde began to sweat, and part of her wanted more. She gradually started to ride Anna's face, and each swing released a merciless fart. They varied, some high pitched, some silent yet smelly, but Anna's moaning was a constant. 

"Your pathetic, Anna." The blonde scoffed, ripping a nasty, bubbly fart. "Sniff my shit!"

"Aaah! Elsa!" The redhead struggled, legs kicking and head twisting.

"Your fucking pig." The blonde said, pushing her head back, lips slightly parted.

And then a gargantuan fart came, the deep rumble so loud even Elsa was taken aback. However, the putrified air was accompanied by a stinky residue this time, staining Elsa's panties.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrghhh! Elsaaaaaaaa!" The redhead cried when she felt the icky juice that impregnated her sister's leggings.

Elsa merely laughed at her sister's screams, increasing the speed of her thrusts. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Laughing at her sister's despair and humiliation so nonchalantly like she was nothing but trash.

Part of her still wanted more.

Acting on impulse, Elsa hiked down her leggings as well as her panties.

"Auuuughhhh! Elsaaaaa!" Anna moaned when her face met her sister's bare ass.

The sensation of Anna's nose pressing on her forbidden entrance was surprisingly exciting. She could feel her sister's breath brushing her sensitive nerves, each deep inhale causing a pleasurable suction in the region.

"Sniff, Anna!" Elsa said, now basically impaling herself with her sister's nose.

The moment Anna took a long sniff, the blonde mistress spread her ass cheeks to the limits, blasting a disgusting fart in her face.

"Argh!" The redhead groaned, instinctively opening her mouth and gasping for air.

Once again, Elsa pressed her bottom down. The movement sealed Anna's mouth shut with her anus, lips wide open against the fetid rosy flesh. Anna's eyes widened because she knew what was coming.

"Oh, fuck, Anna! Eat my farts." The goddess said.

Nothing could have prepared Anna's mouth for the sickening, rancid, repulsive gush of air that went through her throat. Her cheeks puffed, expanding with the continuous jet of gas that ravished her mouth. Elsa chuckled sadistically when she saw the redhead's legs kicking frantically, her face struggling against the odor. Anna gagged, retched at the bubbly, repugnant sound of her sister's wet fart moistening her tongue.

When the echo ceased, Anna came. The shivering sensation took all over her body, shaking beneath her gorgeous sister. However, Elsa still needed her release.

"Swallow it." The blonde commanded.

Elsa closed her eyes when she felt her sisters gulping, choking the fart slightly. The idea of Anna swallowing the most disgusting part of herself, sensing the gas going down her throat ruthlessly, was the last push she needed to come.

"Aaaahhhh, Anna." She whispered, shaking with pleasure.

The mistress finally rose up to her feet, releasing Anna from under her rump. The redhead's face was flushed, and a small tear streamed down along her cheek.

"Woah, Elsa..." Anna panted. "You... you are really into this."

"Did you.... like being my fart slave?" Elsa said, biting her lip with a naughty grin. "You were very obedient."

"Yes, El— "

"You can call me mistress now." The blonde said. "If you are interested in more..."

Anna was taken aback, eyes widening. She wiped a bit of fart juice from her lip, now quivering. "Yes mistress."

"I could really use a new toilet, Anna," Elsa said. "A human toilet."


End file.
